


Jealousy

by patry_trusky



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patry_trusky/pseuds/patry_trusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, reader, are married to Tom and you're going to be parents. But you feel he hasn't been paying attention to you lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first RPF that I’ve written. It’s a Tom Hiddleston/reader one.
> 
> I came up with this after seeing Paul Andrew Williams’s photo on twitter.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

“Are you sure, darling?” Tom asks you.

“Yes Tom. Go to your dinner. I’ll just go to bed in a while, anyways,” you say while reading a book.

Tom and you had got married a year and three months ago. It was a beautiful ceremony in a castle in Scotland. You had always loved Scotland, and Tom wanted to give you your dream wedding. About two months ago you found out you were pregnant, and you were ecstatic. Now your baby bump was noticeable and you were getting tired faster.

Tom looks at you again, unsure.

“Tom, really. Go have dinner with Hayley and Paul and talk about your film. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” he sighs. “But if you need anything at all, call me. No matter what, understood?” he tells you.

“Yes dad.” You say with a sigh.

“I am just worried, love.”

“I know dear. Now go or you’ll be late.”

He looks at the watch and rushes to put on a black jacket over his crisp white shirt, which has the top button open. He kisses you on the lips, grabs his keys and leaves.

Right when he closes the door you sigh and close the book. You can’t concentrate. The truth is that you are jealous. Not of Hayley per se, even though she and Tom are spending more and more time together lately due to the new film they are going to do together, but it is also due to the fact that he is so dedicated and prepares his roles with such a dedication that sometimes you feel left out.

Of course his dedication is one of the things you love about him. But he has been spending less time with you and it is taking its toll on you. He has been to Budapest to get to know the place in which Robert Capa had been born, but you couldn’t go with him due to your job. He has also been working on some other projects and you have not been intimate since the night of the Iron Man 3 premiere, which also was the first time you had appeared together since he announced to the world he was going to be a daddy. You are starting to doubt if he still finds you attractive, but you throw that thought out of your mind: Tom is the most kind-hearted person you have ever met. Deep down you know he wouldn’t care about your physical appearance. In fact he is delighted that you are pregnant and he has even started talking to your baby bump any chance he has.

But still… ‘Damn hormones!’ you think. You have started feeling very insecure. A tear falls from your eye and you sigh, knowing you are about to break down. And surely not a moment has passed when more tears make their way down your cheeks.

‘Damn it!’ you think again, getting up from the couch, leaving your copy of Fall of Giants on the table and making you way to the kitchen. You peruse the contents of your fridge with tears still in your eyes. Not feeling like cooking you decide to go to bed. You undress and put on a t-shirt of Tom’s and some shorts.

You sigh and close your eyes, pulling the covers over you. After a while you grow restless and turn around, looking at the clock. It reads 9.45 pm. Tom’s dinner started at 9.00 so you know it will be a while before he gets home. Still, you close your eyes and will sleep to come.

You awake, startled, when you hear the clinging of keys just outside your front door as well as some cursing. Some moments later the door closes and you hear footsteps coming to the bedroom. The door opens and there stands Tom.

He sees you awake and a small smile crosses his face.

“I’m so sorry darling,” he says.

You look at him. “What for?” you ask.

He opens his mouth but no words come out of it. Instead he walks to your side of the bed and kneels.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“Tom darling… you are not making sense.”

“I…,” he sighs. “I have realised that I haven’t treated you lately the way you deserve. And I’m sorry.”

You suck in a breath. It was exactly what you had been thinking after he left.

“Tom… I know you have been very busy with your upcoming roles and I’m sorry if I have made you feel as if you haven’t paid enough attention to me. Those are just my hormones playing games with my mind,” you try to comfort him.

“No, I am the one who is sorry. There is no excuse. We have barely spent time together lately and it is all because of me.” He looks at you with such a sad expression that you can’t help kissing him.

“It’s ok,” you say. “For a while I thought it was because you didn’t find me attractive anymore,” you confess, blushing.

He looks at you surprised. “I could never, ever, not find you attractive,” he places one of his hands on your belly. “In fact I find you even more attractive now that you are pregnant with my child,” he smiles shyly.

You smile and his hand makes its way to your face, where he brushes away your tears.

“Don’t cry love.”

“I wasn’t even aware I was crying,” you say.

He then kisses you softly. You moan into his mouth. It has been such a long time since you two had kissed like that, not just a simple peck.

He pushes you to the mattress carefully, not breaking the kiss.

“I love you,” he whispers into your ear.

“I love you too,” you answer, pulling him to your body.

“I don’t want to crush you,” he says, twisting his body so he doesn’t put his weight on you.

“You won’t.”

You make out for a while before you take one of his hands and place it on his t-shirt that you are wearing.

“Make love to me Tom.”

He smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
